


洗澡澡ε=ε=(~￣o￣)~

by gubeiguojiu



Category: gubeiguojiu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubeiguojiu/pseuds/gubeiguojiu
Kudos: 1





	洗澡澡ε=ε=(~￣o￣)~

洗澡澡ε=ε=(~￣o￣)~

*快🚗 ooc 请勿上升真人

肖战常来的这间游泳馆远离市区，又只有会员才可以进入，因此如果不是周末的话，往往只有一两个人。

晚上的时间，泳池里没有几个人。

肖战换完泳裤一进泳池区便看见一个人撑起手坐到了旁边的岸上，抬眼与他对视了一眼。

坐在岸边的人五官精致棱角分明，嘴唇饱满，几块紧致的腹肌简直引人瞩目。

身材真好。

肖战只瞥了一眼，面无表情地越过他跳入池中。

深蓝色的水面溅起白色的水花，一圈一圈涟漪荡漾开来。才游了一个来回，肖战就停了下来，抓着浮标，胸膛缓慢在水面间起伏，鼻里呼出微微的喘息。

他很少有沉不住气的时候，但是现在却觉得受不了——是感受到那锁定自己的炽热视线，他控制住自己不抬头，却不由自主地联想出那个帅哥的脸庞，联想出他壮实的骨架，细嫩的皮肤，还有那仿佛能爆发出无限力量的肌肉……该死。

肖战面色一沉，下身泛起异样的感觉。

尽管身在水中，肖战仍然感觉唇干舌燥，他忽然有一种冲动，使他抬起头——那个人果然在看着他，他面无表情地抬头也看回去，水从他湿漉漉的头发滴下，滴到长长的睫毛中，显得眼睛也湿漉漉的。

然后肖战缓缓地咽了下口水。

王一博一向以禁欲著称，但当他看见赤裸上身，只穿着泳裤的肖战走进游泳室的时候，身体产生了一种异样的感觉。

这样细腻的皮肤，又原翘又结实的屁股，走起路来不自知地扭动着。骨架虽然不大，腰很细，但是身上有着紧实的肌肉。最要命的是那张难得一见的脸……

如果说一开始只是心痒，看见肖战胯下鼓得很大一块，慢慢地走向浴室的时候，王一博明白——同类之间，一举一动都是试探与暗示，他知道这具极其吸引人的身体实际上也渴望自己。

他也一步一步地走向浴室。

哗——

花洒的水喷涌而出，拍打在肖战头上，他将额前的刘海拨到后面去，会员专用的更衣室里，只有他一个人洗漱的声音。

吱呀一声，更衣室的门打开了，那个人走了进来。

男士澡房的隔间没有门，肖战侧过身看他他，连遮掩也来不及。他还在硬着，侧面看一定很明显。

果不其然，他又感受到他的目光，令他身体燥热难安。

他略带难堪地低着头，水滴从眼睫毛上掉下来，滴到了胸上，汇入更多的水中消失不见。头顶搓起的白色气泡，一团一团地滑到背脊，流到了屁股的缝隙，周身的片片雪白，看起来特别容易让人想到某些的场景。

王一博正恶劣地想着，忽然肖战转过身来，就这样把自己沾满了泡沫、完全赤裸的身体暴露于他的视线之中。王一博保持着淡漠的表情，但是胯间之物却暴露在肖战的炙热视线之下兴奋得挺得很高。

王一博心中一动，三两步就冲上去把他摁在了墙上，健壮有力的手臂紧紧地箍住肖战沾满了泡沫的腰，下身坚硬且高挺的硬物隔着紧身的泳裤就向肖战屁股的缝隙一下一下地撞去。

肖战感觉自己像是被包围住，在那人的怀里毫无逃开的可能，他还停留在在上一瞬的失神，全身的知觉都汇聚到下身——即使是隔着一条泳裤，这样粗暴的顶撞令他战栗。

那人扳着肖战的下巴，迫使他扭过头来，舌头轻易地撬开牙齿钻进去顶起他的舌头，或吮吸，或探寻，发出啧啧的口水声。这反而刺激得肖战一时忘却廉耻地迎合起对方狂风骤雨般的吻来。

王一博的一只手从背后摸到了前胸，沾着泡沫不断打圈——一阵电流从背脊蹿上来，肖战深吸一口气，几乎没哼出声来。

不过他也没忍多久，在王一博将自己从泳裤中掏出来，抓着他同样挺起的东西摩擦时，肖战两眼一黑，怎么咬紧牙关也忍不住轻呼了一声。最要命的是顶端擦过顶端的时候，肖战整个人一个激灵就觉得自己差点要射出来。脚都软了，只能抓着那个人的臂膀才勉强保持着站立。

王一博一边撸动着自己和肖战，亲吻他漂亮的眼睛，只是弄了几下，肖战就已经动情得腰都直不起来，原本冷淡的脸上现在全是忍耐承受的神色。

王一博的手指向下滑动，从股沟深入，肖战挣扎起来，仅存的理智与羞耻感由是而生。

“喂，会有人进来的……”肖战小声地说道，企图作最后的挣扎，“啊……”下一秒他一下子失声地轻呼——那男人的手指沾着他们流得一塌糊涂的淫液，噗的一声插进去了！

异物进入带来的强烈感觉让肖战直接地叫了出来，满脑子只想到男人的手指插进来了，可是一只还不够，想要更多……

不，不可以在这里，如果被人看见了他的模样……

又紧张又羞耻的感觉令他更加敏感了，脑海中混混沌沌的，这个霸道的男人似乎有一把火，燃烧着他最后的理智。

王一博看着眼前的这个男人，那双原本冷漠的眼睛现在满是忍耐不住欲望的水光，显得十分风情，这使他原本寡淡的脸变得十分欲色勾人——他自己大概没有意识到这一点。

他笑了笑，哄近了肖战：“想要吗？”

肖战无力的点点头。

“说话啊。”王一博边说边用手往深处一探，刚好擦过某个地方，肖战猛地哆嗦了一下，发出的叫声都变了形，这变成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

“要。”肖战闭着眼，此刻苍白的脸布满情欲的红晕。

忽然王一博扯过他的腰间被迫让他弯腰扶着墙上的把手。他哆嗦地撅着屁股，等待着马上到来的狂风暴雨的侵犯。

“如你所愿。”王一博腰一挺就将自己的坚挺全部塞进了肖战的穴中。

刚进入肖战就发出了一阵压抑的声音，不知是痛苦还是满足。王一博没有心情再去玩弄他，那温热紧紧包裹自己的滋味实在是令人难耐，他抓着肖战的腰就开始卖力来回起来。硬挺在肖战紧致的体内猛烈冲撞，一遍又一遍地抽送，惹得身下的男人叫得声音都轻飘起来，无意识地扭动屁股去迎合，夹得王一博几乎要失控。

“宝贝你真紧”王一博将自己全部抽出，看见肖战的屁股愣了愣，趁肖战还没反应过来的时候又全部顶了进去，不出意料地听到肖战一声失控的尖叫，于是继续坏心眼地调侃道，“叫得这么大声，现在不怕被人看到了？”

肖战浑身一个激灵，抬头就看向更衣室的那道门，但是王一博疯狂地抽插起来，他被弄得视线都模糊起来了，想要忍住难堪的呻吟，却怎么也忍不住。

“很刺激，对吧？你后面都兴奋得紧紧咬住我了。”王一博看着那张抬起来的漂亮脸蛋，怎么也忍不住继续刺激他。

肖战呜咽着，没有戴眼镜的他视力本来就不好，被撞得一颠一颠的，更是只能看见晃动的光影。他想要停止，害怕会被人撞破他饥渴得在公共场合撅着屁股的样子。但是他被弄得浑身酸软，根本没有力气推开压着他的壮男让他停下来。

“不行了，我要……”原本站立着的两人早已因为肖战双腿软得站不住而跪下，肖战难耐地抬起头，话说得断断续续。

王一博看着自己正猛顶弄的人儿，他皮肤被情欲染上红晕，双眼无法聚焦地看着头顶的灯，轻咬着的红唇，似是在邀人品尝。

王一博不禁又吻上他。

王一博突然发狠，两人一起达到了高处，可怜肖战正在激动之时就又遭到如此大的刺激，巨大的快感让他无法承受地流下一滴眼泪——竟然就这样被弄哭了。

等到压着自己的那个男人也满足地退出去后，肖战在喘息之中慢慢回过神来，映入视线的是一张俊秀的脸庞。

在水汽氤氲的灯光下，在酣畅淋漓的余韵未消的共同喘息之中，王一博朝他微微一笑：

“你好，我叫王一博。加个微信吧。”

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
